What if Bella was a Yandere
by HashtagJustMonika
Summary: Based on the game Yandere Simulator. I always wondered what Bella would have been like if she was a yandere since she fell in love with Edward unnaturally quickly so I decided to write a story about it. WARNING this story will feature allot of death as Bella will kill whoever she deems a rival for Edward and visuals of mental instability. Rated T for now will change to M later


**Prologue**

It had been a while since she had done this but Bella felt like it was time to pick up the habit again. Her old therapist back in Phoenix suggested that she record video diaries to help her collect her thoughts, she thought that the idea was utterly useless but now she felt it could be useful, at least to her, these feelings were new to her being that she couldn't feel emotions before which is the exact reason she was sent to therapy in the first place. The only thing that taught her was how to fake emotions better, call her flaky, airheaded or whatever you want but Renee was good on noticing when Bella was faking an emotion so she had to work at it harder. She was lucky that Charlie had a harder time expressing his emotions because it made it easier for her to fake her own. You see Bella was born with an extremely rare medical condition that prevents her from feeling pretty much any emotion. Some got though like the pity she felt for her mother worrying about her, or the envy she felt towards other people sometimes for being able to feel, or the annoyance she felt when people "tried" to help her. Key word being tried, they were all idiots anyways. But other emotions like happiness, joy and love were unknown to her. She didn't understand them, or how people could feel so strongly when it came to those emotions. Bella envied the people who felt those emotions most because she couldn't, all she could feel was...empty. But now something changed within her, one moment changed everything, or should we say one person which is why we find Bella sitting here alone on her room, her laptop on and the camera recording her. Her father was at work so she was alone...which is how she preferred things. It was annoying at times having to fake emotions. She liked solitude because it meant she didn't have to act. She could be herself...but now things were different. Bella stared into the her laptop's camera a blank expression on her face.

"I can't feel anything" Bella stated with slight echo in her empty sounding voice, "For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing." she continues her face remaining as blank as possible, "It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me." she says her face and tone of voice not changing. "But everything changed when I met him..." she says a dreamy smile forming on her face as her voice becomes light.

"...My Edward" she says sighing happily, "For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me." she says as her face darkens and her voice gets lower, "And now, someone is trying to take him from me." she says as her lips dip into a frown, "She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone." she says her voice starting to get harder and harsher with every word, "She has taught me a new emotion... Rage." she says her frown growing deeper, "I want to stop her. I want to hurt her." she says as she stops talking and stares into the camera devoid of emotion, "I want to kill her." she says as rage begins to fill her eyes, "There is nothing I won't do for Edward. I won't let anyone come between us." she says shaking her head, "I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill." she says simply as if she was talking about the weather as her frown deepens further and the rage becomes more prominent in her eyes, "I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters." she says as her she balls her fists the rage consuming her, "Edward Cullen will be mine." she says her rage mixing with absolute determination before a wicked smile graces her face, "He doesn't have a choice." she finishes as she shuts the camera off.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little prologue, this was an idea I had, I always wondered what would happen if Bella was a yandere. R &R and let me know what you think...have a great day:)**


End file.
